A Beautiful lie
by chaszmanequin
Summary: As Natsus faced with the struggle for love , only one man stands in his way.
1. Chapter 1

_**Too all the dickheads readin this i write OCS so u have to inbox me for payment**_

* * *

As Natsu stared into goku's charizard's eyes...he couldn't help but notice how alluring that dragons body was. It isn't uncommon for a dragon to love a dragon after all.

Goku at this time had already noticed Natsu's stare and challenged him to a duel, "Natsu you cotton picking son of a gundam warriors nephew" he ommitted in a loud roar. "Face me if you really love this Charizard's body", he continued to glare at Natsu for 30 minutes, Natsu however stayed silent.

because little did he know Natsu had joined the force, making him a formidable Dragon slayer/Jedi. Goku trained hard for days up to this duel and in the end overslept and was disqualified for treason.

Grey had taken his place in defending an innocent Charizard's innocence. And Grey Fullbuster had a secret weapon. His automail arm had been updraged to lv. 9000 and had draped in heavy sleeves, hopefully Natsu doesn't realize Grey MUST be hiding something since he isn't naked during this heated match.

How will it end? Is Natsu's love strong enough to win? Why the hell is Jerome Peterson? Questions to be answered all in the fight to go down in history as FIRE VS. ICE.

Lisanna being Natsu's childhood friend naturally wanted Natsu to stop and not go through with the battle knowing he could horrifically be torn to shreds by Goku. "Natsu please don't go through with it, you could be horrifically torn to breads" she said with a sad face. Natsu didn't have the courage to tell her bread didn't mean shreds he went on to explain "lissagne I don't know why but I love charizard's rock hard abs and his giant blue wings and his big scaly shell", "I guess it's just love at first sight" he said reluctantly.

"NATSU" Lisanna screamed, "My name is lissana, NOT Lissagne". "yeah whatever Lissandra" Natsu said like a boss. "NATSU I'M LISANNA" she cried. "wev'e been friends for years" she cried further.

"I'm going Bill, CIAO" is all NAtsu said before he left her dungeon she called home.

He then started his journey across the yellow brick road to defeat "that prick Goku" In his words.


	2. Chapter 2 the fight

_**This chapters mainly dialogue but it builds up to a special moment**_

* * *

Gray wiped his sweet away with his Avril Lavigne towell and waited as Natsu appeared.

As Natsu turned up his face turned to shock he wasnt facing that prick goku but gray instead.

"Gray you son of a biscuit." he roared "where is gokue!"

Gray then went onto reply "Goku is being shipped out the country right now" he said "on the back of a giant sea horse" he qwent on "by his majesty's orders"

"Trust that guy to betray the htronwe instead of fighting me," he said "what a pussy"

Gray gasped

"You cant say that" said Gray "The word pussy was banned in 1856 by a gang of femminists known aS THE JIGGLE BUTT GANG"#

"THE JIGGLE BUTT GANG" Natsu shouted "i thought they was extinct..." he gasped

"Shut up u prick" "Im turning you into a pink ice stand" Gray smirked "Now Im getting iced up"

Natsu gasped

"Now Im getting heated up" Natsu began o heat like a radiator

But little did he know, Gray was My chemical romance and new the power of music "U bastard" he shouted "EMOS!"

"no" said Gray

Grays neck bacme longer as he stretched out to Natsu and stretched over to him with his long neck and smirked and gasped and said "mcr is kill"

"no" sad natsu

Natsu being as head strong as he says runs in with his signaurw move fire dragons whisper but gray whipped out his automail arm stopping Natsu in his tracks. "nice Trick said Natsu"

"but check out my flame lightsaber"

"how would you feel going up against a jedi dragon slayer"

"no" said Gray

Gray casually skipped over to Natsu and one banged him in the face. Natsu was now out cold. And knew that hos chances of making sweet sweet groovy love to Charizard could never be. But by a matter of seconds Charizard flew down and snatched up Natsu. "why?" said Natsu, Charizard stayed blank but somehow Natsu knew, he just knew tonight was going to be special...like Condom special


End file.
